Insomnia or The last Goodbye
by banshee
Summary: My idea of how Aragorn and Legolas spend a sleepness night.. SLASH


Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, it's all Tolkien's baby. This is just my imagination.  
  
Warning: Legolas/Aragorn slash. If you don't like it, you better don't read it *wink* You have been warned!  
  
Author's note: Okay, this is my first LotR slash, I have written slash before, but never on this theme. Umm.. sorry for some mistakes I probably made, but I'd really appreciate it if you read and review the story!  
  
Insomnia or The last Goodbye  
  
  
  
The moon was shining brightly over the roofs of Minas Tirith. The night was silent since everyone in the city was supposed to be asleep. It had been two months since the one ring had been destroyed. Aragorn was going to be king in two days and along with that he would finally marry Arwen.  
  
But strangely he wasn't as happy as he should be. He was happy, yes, but things changed. He did care a lot for Arwen and in a way he loved her as well, but she more like a sister, a very good friend to him. But he was promised to here ever since he has been very young. A kingdom needed a queen and Arwen was the right one for that, but Aragorn knew he had to sacrifice a lot for this. And that was the reason why he couldn't find sleep- again.  
  
Just like the other nights before he couldn't find any rest and after some hours of lying in his bed without getting his sleep, he decided to get up. So there he was standing at the window looking over the peaceful city of Minas Tirith which had successfully recorvered from the war and was now occupied with the preparitions for the following celebrations.  
  
He was stuck so deep in his thoughts, so that he didn't even noticed the slender figur walking through the gardens below. But when the moon light reflected in a shape of silver in the blond hair, Aragorn's attention was caught.  
  
His eyes narrowed on the person walking below a smile spreading across his lips as he immediately recognized him. He kept on watching a while how the blond Elf continued his way through the garden watching every plant closely before finally sitting down under a tree near the small lake.  
  
He laid his head on his knees looking into the lake thoughtfully. Aragorn knew the look on his face and it hurt him even more to know that it was him who was causing Legolas so much pain. He sighed, he wished it was all different. Aragorn made his way down to the garden as fast as possible but also as quiet as possible because he didn't want anyone to wake up. He wanted to talk to him, alone. They were avoiding each other too long. As hard as it seemed things hab to be worked out.  
  
Legolas felt comfortable in the cold and silence of the night, it was like a protection for him. He was hurting badly, although he wouldn't admit it that easily. When did his life become so difficult?  
  
He sighed. He knew that Aragorn didn't mean to hurt him or cause him any pain, actually it wasn't directly his fault. Legolas had always known that this love was hopeless, it wasn't wrong as some people thought, maybe it was just different. And people have always been afraid of differences and changes.  
  
He didn't regret any of it. It had been the best time of his life, but he had made a decision, it hadn't been easy, but who said life was easy anyway? It hurt him badly and he knew Aragorn wouldn't be pleased either, but it was better for them.  
  
Aragorn approached his lover quietly and a normal man wouldn't have heard him at all, but the Elf with his keen ears noticed Aragorn, although he remained silent. Aragorn sat slowly down behind Legolas who leaned back to rest his head on Aragorn's shoulder. Both remained silent as Aragorn caressed his hair lightly.  
  
Legolas got lost in the sweet touch. He moaned softly as the hand moved further to his neck, tickling and caressing it at the same time.  
  
After some time he moved his head to look up at Aragorn who smiled down at him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Legolas asked, grinning slightly.  
  
"Yes and so should you, but since I couldn't find any sleep, I decided I could join you don here as well." Aragorn answered, returning the Elf's grin. Nodding Legolas sat up and moved closer to him.  
  
Aragorn smiled as he leaned in and touched his lips lightly to Legolas'. The blond Elf responded immediately pressing his lips to Aragorn's and trailing his bottom lip with his tongue as he wrapped one hand around his lover's neck.  
  
The kiss grew deeper when Aragorn parted his lips to welcome Legolas' tongue with his own. He caressed Legolas' cheek lightly with one hand while the other one trailed down on his chest to push him softly to the ground.  
  
Soon shirts and pants were removed, laying at their side while their owners were getting lost in each other. Stroking, caressing and touching each other softly where they needed it the most, but never looking away from each others eyes.  
  
No words were spoken, the only sounds that the silence of this night were the soft, low moans and groans escaping Legolas' and Aragorn's mouths.  
  
*****  
  
Exhausted Legolas and Aragorn laid side by side still smiling at each other. Legolas laid his head down on Aragorn chest trailing his fingers lazily around the man's navel.  
  
Aragorn's hand found his way into the Elfs hair which he loved so much. One last time he kissed the top of Legolas head before he finally drifted into sleep.  
  
Fortunately he hadn't seen the look of love and pain in Legolas face, because then he probably would not have fallen asleep that easily. But he hadn't seen it and so Aragorn did not know what troubled his lover so much, nor had Legolas have the courage to tell Aagorn about his decision.  
  
The sun was rising slowly on the horizon when Legolas sat up quietly. He looked down at Aragorn and his heart ached. He did not want to leave his side, but he wasn't sure if he was able to bear with the pain of seeing Aragorn and Arwen together, so he'd leave.  
  
He smoothened his lover's face lightly and ever so lightly he kissed his forehead one last time. Then he stood up, got dressed and walked out of the garden and out of Aragorn's life.  
  
A few hours later Aragorn woke up, surprised not to find Legolas by his side. He got dressed as well and walked back into the palace. Legolas had neither been seen nor did anyone know where he could possible be.  
  
Aragorn sat down on his bed, his head on his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes, because in his heart he knew that Legolas went away. He did not blame him for that, although it broke his heart because of what he had lost.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
***** So, that's it.. Tell me, if you liked it or not, I'm thinking about writing a sequel maybe.. 


End file.
